The Orville Wiki:Season 1.5
The Orville Season 1.5, the Dark Horse Comics semi-canonical four-issue series begins July 17, 2019! Chronologically, the season takes place in the middle months of the year 2420, between Season 1 and Season 2. You can also help to add more information to the articles while you read the new "season". Find the article you are interested in from the list below and let’s get started! Characters ; Season 1.5 featured characters * Ed Mercer * Gordon Malloy * Kelly Grayson * Bortus * Topa category = Characters category = Article_stubs|Articles_to_be_expanded|Articles_to_be_rewritten suppresserrors = true ordermethod = lastedit order = ascending columns = 3 rowcolformat = width=100% resultsheader = \n; Other character articles that need work\n Episodes * New Beginnings, Pt. 1 * New Beginnings, Pt. 2 * The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 * The Word of Avis, Pt. 2 category = Episodes category = Article_stubs|Articles_to_be_expanded|Articles_to_be_rewritten suppresserrors = true ordermethod = lastedit order = ascending columns = 3 rowcolformat = width=100% resultsheader = \n; Other episode articles that need work\n Species ; Season 1.5 featured species * Krill category = Species category = Article_stubs|Articles_to_be_expanded|Articles_to_be_rewritten suppresserrors = true ordermethod = lastedit order = ascending columns = 3 rowcolformat = width=100% resultsheader = \n; Other species articles that need work\n Locations ; Season 1.5 featured locations category = Locations category = Article_stubs|Articles_to_be_expanded|Articles_to_be_rewritten suppresserrors = true ordermethod = lastedit order = ascending columns = 3 rowcolformat = width=100% resultsheader = \n; Other location articles that need work\n Production The comics were written entirely by the show's executive producer David A. Goodman. Artwork was drawn by David Cabeza and colorizing was done by Michael Atiyeh. Dark Horse editor Dave Marshall served as an informal coordinator for the trio to work together. According to Goodman, Season 1.5 is meant to have soft canonical value: facts introduced in the comic books establish the show's canon unless contradicted by the television episodes.Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: David A. Goodman On How ‘The Orville’ Wrapped Up Season Two And Where It Could Go Next". TrekMovie. May 3, 2019. Goodman developed stories that he believed would not work as a television episode. He sought out elements of Season 1 that were left "unexplained" as material to explore.Spry, Jeff. "EXCLUSIVE: THE ORVILLE'S DAVID GOODMAN ROCKETS INTO DARK HORSE COMICS' TIE-IN SERIES". SyFy Wire. April 28, 2019 Meanwhile, Dark Horse Comics hired Cabeza after submitting several test pages. Dark Horse Comics evaluated applicants on the bases of a clean style and similarity with the on-screen characters.Keith, Jed W. "DAVID GOODMAN & DAVID CABEZA ON ADAPTING THE ORVILLE FOR COMICS". Freak Sugar. May 23, 2019. Goodman wrote the comics not only for fans, but also to introduce comic book fans to The Orville. Cabeza remarked on drawing the comic: You have to constantly check that everything is as similar as possible to what has already been established the show. I like everything to look perfect and in place so the collaboration has been quite close with David, but his script is descriptive enough and there's the show to refer to, so I ask him only when I have some doubts. 20th Century Fox provided Dark Horse Comics with reference photographs for Cabeza.Keith, Jed W. "DAVID GOODMAN & DAVID CABEZA ON ADAPTING THE ORVILLE FOR COMICS". Freak Sugar. May 23, 2019. Goodman reviewed Cabeza's work by e-mail, answered Cabeza's questions, and e-mail suggestions of his own. Other